Naruto: A Gamer's Destiny
by whatever i'm depressed
Summary: e. Not Yaoi


**Naruto: A Gamer's Destiny **

Naruto woke up in his filthy, crumbling apartment. He was forced to live here, as no other proprietors would allow him to stay in their homes and the Hokage knew that he would be discriminated against in the orphanage. After one week, he would be attending the Shinobi Academy so that he could become a strong Shinobi to become the Hokage.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and noticed a rather large blue screen, floating in front of him.

Naruto immediately suspected it was a Genjutsu and formed the required seal and said," Kai."

Seeing that the screen didn't disappear he decided that it was real and read what was written on the screen.

The screen read,**"** **Congratulations! You have been selected to receive the power of The Gamer. (Tap on the screen to continue)"**

Naruto was confused at what this 'Gamer' thing meant but decided to tap on it anyways as he could not think of a way it could harm him.

The first screen disappeared only for the next screen to materialize in front of him, which read, **" 'The Gamer' allows the user to open the** **'Stats screen' either by saying or thinking 'Stats'. Open the Stats screen to continue this story."**

Naruto quietly whispered," Stats" which caused a blue screen to appear which read:

**NAME****: NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**

**RANK****: CIVILIAN (FUTURE ACADEMY STUDENT)**

**LOCATION****: KONOHAGAKURE (YOUR APARTMENT)**

**STATS:**

**Level: 5**

**STRENGTH: 20**

**DEXTERITY: 15**

**INTELLIGENCE: 10**

**WISDOM: 10**

**CONSTITUTION: 23**

**SPEED: 20**

**CP: 1,000,000/100,000**

**HP: 500,000/500,000**

**CP/S: 2500 **

**HP/S: 2500 **

**UNSPENT STAT POINTS: 25**

**UNSPENT TALENT POINTS: 2**

**PERKS:**

**ASHURA'S REINCARNATE: +50% EXP Gain for Wood Release, Earth Release and Water Release, + 10000 CP, + 5000 HP, -3 INTELLIGENCE AND WISDOM, +2 CONSTITUTION AND STRENGTH, +50 CP/S, +50 HP/S. **

**SON OF MINATO AND KUSHINA: + 50% EXP Gain for all skills, +5000 CP, +5000 HP, + 2 INTELLIGENCE, WISDOM , SPEED and CONSTITUTION, +50 CP/S, +50 HP/S**

**JINCHURIKKI OF THE KYUUBI: +50% EXP Gain for Wind Release and Fire Release, Access to Tailed Beast Chakra, + 10000 CP, +10000 HP, +2 STRENGTH AND CONSTITUTION, +100 CP/S, +100 HP/S. **

**UZUMAKI CLAN MEMBER: +50% EXP Gain for Fuinjutsu. +1000 CP, +1000 HP, +1 STRENGTH, CONSTITUTION and INTELLIGENCE, +25 CP/S, +25 HP/S.**

**NAMIKAZE CLAN MEMBER: +500 CP, +2 SPEED, +10 CP/S.**

**GAMER: Allows you to heal all injuries as well as Chakra loss after sleeping and not feel pain from attacks. You cannot lose limbs and can learn skills by absorbing scrolls, which takes some time, based on the rank of the Jutsu. You also become stronger at a faster rate than normal.**

Naruto was confused at the all the text before him, but before he could finish comprehending what was written before him, a second screen appeared which read:

**TUTORIAL**

**The Name section displays the name of the user given to them on birth. If the user is currently under a hidden alias, it will show the fake name in brackets beside your actual name.**

**The Rank section shows the user's current rank in their Hidden Village, if the user is to be promoted to the next rank, it will show the rank which, they will be promoted to in brackets.**

**The Location section shows which Hidden Village the user is in and shows a more specific location in brackets.**

**Stats:**

**Once the character levels up, he receives five points which you can put into any of the five stats. A character levels up after defeating a sufficient number of enemies either by killing or by making them fall unconscious which causes you to earn Exp. Training also awards you with Exp which allows you to level up. **

**Every Five Level Ups, you also gain one Talent Point which can be used to buy Talents which include Kekkei Genkais and other such powerful abilities like the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan and Eidetic Memory which increases your rate of Intelligence and Wisdom Gain by 100%. You can spend Talent Points in the Talent Shop which can be opened by thinking or saying,' Talents' or 'Talent'.**

**A brief overview of the stats is:**

**Level: It displays your current **

**Strength: It increases your taijutsu prowess and the strength of your physical attacks. It is also responsible for how much you can carry and how heavy can those objects be. You can increase this skill by training and doing physical workout.**

**Dexterity: It increases your Hand-seal prowess and how effectively and quickly you can use them. It is also responsible for the speed of your hand movements and your skill with ranged weapons such as Kunai and Shuriken. You can increase this skill by training, physical workout and practicing hand seals along with throwing weapons.**

**Intelligence: It is responsible for your actual intelligence and affects all skills tied with it such as plan making and creating new skills, Jutsus and seals. It is also tied with your chakra supply. Each point in Intelligence increases your chakra supply by 1000 CP. You can increase this skill by reading books. It allows the user to detect Genjutsus.**

**Wisdom: It is tied to your skill with repeating an action, efficiently. It is responsible for your chakra control and each point increases the amount of chakra saved by 0.25%. This stat can only be increased to a maximum of 300 which lets you save 75% of the chakra. You can increase this skill by repeatedly doing Jutsus and making seals. It helps in breaking out of Genjutsus.**

**Constitution: It refers to how much punishment you can take before you fall unconscious and how much health you have. Each point in constitution increases your health by +1000 HP. It also minimizes the effect of Genjutsus. It can be increased by taking damage.**

**Speed: It refers to your movement speed as well as combat speed. It also increases the user's reaction speed. It can be increased by training, physical workout and running.**

**HP: It is a measure of the user's life force and lower it is, the closer the user is from death, when the user's HP falls to zero, the user falls unconscious and if it hits below -50% of the user's HP, they die.**

**CP: It is measure of the user's Chakra supply which is used to perform Jutsus. If the user's CP falls to zero, they die.**

**CP/S: It represents the amount of Chakra the users recovers in one second.**

**HP/S: It represents how much HP, Health or Life Force, the user recovers in one second. **

**UNSPENT STAT POINTS: It shows how many Stat Points you have, which you can put into your stats.**

**UNSPENT TALENT POINTS: It shows how many Talent Points you have, which you can spend to buy Talents.**

**Perks: These are special, unique powers, which the user gains. They are mostly obtained at birth however; some can be obtained by alternate methods.**

**HUD: It is an optional feature which causes certain useful objects to appear in the user's vision. These can include a clock which tells the time, a Health Bar which tells how much Health you have, remaining and a Chakra Bar which tells how much Chakra you have, remaining. Your HUD can be customized on the 'HUD Screen' which can be opened by saying or thinking 'HUD'.**

**Skills are abilities which your character can use; these include Jutsus, Seals, Taijutsu attacks, Form Changes, etc. You can check out your list of skills by thinking or saying 'Skills'.**

**Relationships are represented as a bar with another character. There are many levels to a relationship which include:**

**-500 to -200 = Despised**

**-100 to 0 = Unappreciated**

**0 to 100 = Neutral**

**100 to 200 = Liked**

**200 to 400 = Loved**

**400 to 600 = Hero**

**600 to 800 = Romantically Interested**

**800 to 1500 = Lover**

**You can increase your standing in a relationship by doing tasks to help the other. Relationship for large groups such as The Civilians of Konohagakure is capped at 600.**

**Inventory is a small pocket dimension which the user can use to store items which he can take out whenever he wants by thinking of an item in the inventory, which will materialize in the user's hand. The size of your inventory is tied to your WISDOM and INTELLIGENCE stats.**

**Time Pause is a unique ability which allows the user to stop time for as long as they please. While time is stopped however, the user cannot move and must stay in place. You can only think while the ability is activated and it cannot be activated in the middle of Combat.**

**(TAP ON THE SCREEN TO CLOSE 'TUTORIAL'.)**

Naruto read what was written in the Tutorial and was barely able to comprehend what was written on it. He was surprised that he received such a powerful ability and still couldn't believe that it was real. He tapped the screen and was finally able to see the Stats Screen again. He read his stats and was happy to see that he had above average strength, constitution and speed but was offended that he had terrible intelligence and wisdom and screamed," What do you think, I am stupid?" to which the game plainly created a screen which read," **YES"**. Naruto became angry at game and punched the screen. Naruto being oblivious to his surroundings accidentally fell out of his bed and hit his head.

Naruto slowly sat up, only to see the game say," **Congratulations! You gained +1 CONSTITUTION." **

Naruto was positively pissed off at the Game and decided to climb onto his bed and scream into his pillow, for a solid thirty seconds. After cooling off, he decided to read his Perks. He was confused at who this 'Ashura' Person and how he was his reincarnate. He was also annoyed that the Perk, reduced his Intelligence and Wisdom. He slowly looked downwards to the next Perk and was stupefied by what he saw, he was the son of Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, the Yellow Flash and most importantly his hero, he had heard the name of Kushina before, he knew that she was the wife of the Fourth Hokage or now, his dad! He was in shock and was sure that his eyes were nearly bulging out. After parading and singing to the Heavens, about the new revelation, he saw the next Perk and became confused, wasn't the Kyuubi killed by his dad and what was a 'Jinchurikki'? He decided he would learn about these things when he visited the Public Library.

He checked his next two perks and was not particularly surprised, he knew that Minato belonged to the Namikaze Clan and had heard Kushina's last name in passing when someone mentioned her. He checked the last perk and thought that this 'Gamer' power was stupidly powerful; he would have even considered it unfair, especially the last part which mentions that he could simply learn techniques by absorbing the scroll instead of having to put in any effort.

Naruto noticed that he had one Talent Point and thought 'Talents', which caused a blue screen to appear which read Talent Shop in bold at the top. He saw that just below the title, there was a filter button which caused only Kekkei Genkais to appear or special abilities. It also allowed you to only display talents with a specific prerequisite and had a search bar at the bottom which allowed him to search for a specific Talent.

Naruto looked at all the Talents and found one he wanted, which was the Sharingan. He pressed the button for the Sharingan and read the description for the Kekkei Genkai which read:

**The Sharingan is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan and gives the user a variety of powers. These include the ability to see slightly into the Future, cast, cancel and reverse stronger Genjutsu than usual, copy Ninjutsu and Taijutsu by simply looking at someone using that Jutsu, improves the user's reaction speed and see Chakra. To use it, you must send Chakra to your eyes. Emotional stress and Training are required to master the Sharingan and increase the number of tomoes, which will improve the power of the abilities of the Sharingan and reduce the required amount of Chakra for them. **

**Cost: 2 Talent Points**

**Buy: Yes/No**

Naruto eagerly pressed the 'Yes' button and was greeted by a screen which said,**"** **Congratulations! You have unlocked the Sharingan."**

While checking Talents, he noticed that he already possessed two Kekkei Genkais and one Talent. He had the Adamantine Sealing Chains whose description was:' **The user uses their chakra to manifest giant chains which are extremely powerful and durable. The seals possess the ability to bind Chakra and are as such, extremely effective against Tailed Beasts. They can also be used to bind targets and attack others as their tips are extremely sharp. The colour of the chains depends on the user.'**

The final Kekkei Genkai was Heal Bite whose description was:**' The user allows himself or others to bite anywhere on his body, after which the user transmits Chakra into the person biting and heals them. Each point of CP transmitted heals the person biting by Five Hp.'**

Naruto's Talent was Wind Release whose description was: '**Allows the user to control and manipulate wind which can either be extremely sharp or have a large amount of force. It is the rarest nature release and possessed by only a few.'**

Naruto was surprised that he possessed two Kekkei Genkais and that he possessed Wind Release.

Naruto again opened his Stats screen and noticed that he had twenty-five unspent Stat Points and thought about what he should do with them. He decided to put ten points into INTELLIGENCE and WISDOM as they were by far his worst Stats. He put the remaining five points into DEXTERITY. He almost immediately received a headache from his brain expanding and his IQ increasing.

A screen appeared which said,**" Congratulations! For cleverly thinking about where to allocate your Points, you have gained +1 INTELLIGENCE and WISDOM."**

Naruto was happy to have received the increase to his Stats and decided to open his HUD screen. It was a top down list where you could select which items you want to put in your vision. Naruto pressed the clock button which caused the area below the button to expand and choose what type of clock he wanted. Naruto selected a digital watch and dragged it to the bottom left of his vision. Naruto then chose the Chakra bar whose colour he selected to be blue and dragged it to the bottom right. He also chose the Health bar whose colour he selected to be green and dragged it to be on top of his Chakra bar. He didn't put them on the top right or left as they could lower his visibility during an aerial attack. Naruto pressed the apply button and the HUD screen disappeared and all that he selected appeared in front of him.

A screen appeared in front of him which read,"** Congratulations! You gained +1 INTELLIGENCE for your clever planning."**

Naruto then opened his Skills screen and decided to check what skills he had, the screen read:

**Skills:**

**Identify (Level: 1/5): Allows the user to check items and other living creatures and get a brief description of them. The amount of information received is dependent on the user's skill with the ability. Each Level Up increases the amount of information revealed.**

**Uzumaki Sealing Chains (Level: 1/100): Summon chains to deal massive damage and bind enemies. Summoning one chain costs 1000 CP and deals 500 damage, when used to attack enemies. The strength and durability of the chains is dependent on the Jutsu's level. Each Level up increases the damage of the chains by 10 and reduces the Chakra cost by 5. **

**Heal Bite (Level: 1/10): The user sends their chakra to the person biting them which in turn, heals them. The rate at which it recovers Health is 1 CP to recover 5 HP. **

**Sharingan (Level: 1/4): The user sends chakra into their eyes and activates the Sharingan. The Sharingan can be Levelled up by training it or from traumatic experiences and when done, improves the abilities of the Sharingan. Costs 300 CP/S to keep activated. Each Level Up increases the number of Tomoes by one and reduces the CP/S by 10 except for the last Level Up which decreases the CP/S by 20.**

**Wind Release (Level: 0/500): Represents the skill of the user with Wind Release. Each Level Up decreases the Cost of Wind Release Techniques by 2 and increase the damage by 10.**

**Meditate (Level: 1/10): While meditating, the user's CP/S is multiplied by 10. Each Level Up increases the multiplier by 2. **

After checking his skills, Naruto decided to go to his bathroom to look at his Sharingan. He stood in front of the mirror and noticed that his eyes had turned slightly darker than usual, he sent Chakra to his eyes and saw his eyes morphing into that of the glowing, crimson-coloured Sharingan, the legendary Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan. He noticed that everything around him had slowed down as his reaction speed had improved significantly. He also noticed the chakra flowing through his body, which was blue in colour, except for at and near his stomach, where it turned neon orange and various shades of red. Naruto was confused at first but eventually decided to move on.

Naruto went back to his Bedroom and used Identify, on a packet of instant ramen he had kept in his drawer. A small screen appeared which read,**"** **A packet of Instant Ramen. Area of Purchase: ? . Owner: ?. Heals 5% of Total HP as well as CP, on consumption. Prevents Hunger for 1 Hour."**

Naruto was irritated that the Identify skill told so little information. He trained the skill for about an hour, after which it Levelled Up. He cast the Identify skill on the packet again and this time it told him where he bought it, which was at Ichiraku's Ramen. After that, his stomach immediately started grumbling in displeasure. Naruto was embarrassed and looked at the clock in his vision and was shocked to see that it was 10:00 AM already and he still hadn't eaten his Breakfast which consisted of a packet of Instant Ramen and a glass of milk.

Naruto grabbed the packet of milk and then went to his Kitchen where he opened his fridge, and took out a carton of milk, which he immediately began drinking from. He quickly noticed that the milk tasted disgusting and spat it out. He looked at the back of the carton of milk and noticed that it had expired a week ago. He wiped the expired milk off of his face and took a cleaning cloth to clean to milk he had spilled all over the floor.

After throwing the carton of milk in the trash can, he went to the kitchen a poured some water into a stockpot, where he poured the contents inside of the packet, into the pot, where he let it boil for a minute. Naruto closed the stove and waited for the ramen to cool down, after which he took the pair of chopsticks which came with the packet and used to eat the ramen.

Naruto used the rest of the day to train the Identify skill and after four hours, managed to Level Up the skill to level four. He ate lunch and then decided to go to the Public Library.

On the way there, he met Satsuki-chan, who was sitting at the pier, brooding. She was wearing a black dress, which tugged at her body tightly, exaggerating her bodily curves such as her ample breasts for someone her age and her nearly hourglass figure. The dress displayed the Uchiha Fan at its back. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and bangs at the sides of her face. Her skin was extremely pale and had fairly long legs. Her face was in the traditional Uchiha scowl. Naruto had to admit that she was quite attractive. He had been friends with her from childhood, her mother had told her that she was friends with his mother since, childhood and promised that she would tell about her to him when he was older. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. Naruto was saddened to hear the news about her passing and was furious at Itachi for what he did.

Naruto shook his head, she had been like this ever since **The** **Incident** as he had decided to call it, Itachi, the bastard and the child prodigy of the Uchiha Clan had become mad with power and killed, no massacred, the entire clan. He even heard that Itachi had told her that he killed them to test himself.

Naruto walked up to her and said," How are you? Are you okay, you having been acting strangely after** that** happened."

Satsuki blushed slightly at Naruto showing concern for her and replied with a flare in her eyes and extreme conviction," I am fine. I just need some time to think. I will kill my bastard brother and get revenge for what he did."

Naruto was concerned for her as he knew that revenge, however enticing and satisfying it may be, only caused more problems, he knew from personal experience. He used to hate the villagers for treating him like garbage and felt that he deserved revenge for how he was treated by them. He bottled up his rage until it reached a boiling point and he had an outburst, where he attacked a civilian child and knocked him unconscious. This simply further reinforced the rumours and led to the villagers vandalizing his property and further mocking him.

Naruto worriedly told her," I know it must be difficult for you, but that doesn't mean you should lose yourself in the darkness and hate. You don't have to do this alone, you know? The entire village hates Itachi, we all are trying to bring him to justice for his crimes. I would be more than happy to help you kill the bastard. I would be extremely concerned if you left the village to find and kill him."

Satsuki was sad to hear that he was concerned for her well-being but was inspired by his speech. She knew that she would lose herself if she solely focused on killing Itachi but there was still a voice in her head telling her to indulge in her hate.

Satsuki adopted a gentle smile and replied," Well don't be surprised, if one day I come knocking on your door, asking for your services."

Naruto also gained a smile which spread from ear to ear which caused her to blush heavily and then proceeded to hug her. They constantly used to hug each other as children but had stopped after Shisui died. The close contact initially caused her to squirm underneath his firm grasp but eventually she calmed down and hugged him back. She felt calm from the heat which emanated from his body and purred slightly.

After some time, they finally ended their hug and went their separate ways with Satsuki having a dreamy look on her face, smiling and a crimson blush on her cheeks.

Naruto entered the library and was startled by the sheer quantity of books. He had never been to the library before, he didn't like reading all that much. Naruto went to the 'A' section of the Library and found a book named ' Ashura's Journey and other stories for kid'. He opened the chapter of the book which was about Ashura and read it. He noticed rather strange similarities between him and Ashura and at the end learnt that it is believed that he reincarnates in a host, once a generation. 'That explains it.' thought Naruto. Naruto then thought,' Then, doesn't that mean that the Sage of Six Paths, Kaguya and Indra, existed as well.'

Naruto then looked at the 'J' section and found a book named,' Jinchurikkis and their Bijuus'. Naruto opened the book and read the brief description of them at the start of the book and learnt that they were humans who contained Bijuus with the help of seals to keep them inside of their body. He also learnt that Jinchurikkis have abnormally large chakra reserves and had a unique ability which they received from their Tailed Beasts. He turned to the section about the Nine Tails and learnt that it was the strongest of the Bijuu and was so powerful, that it could only be sealed in an Uzumaki due to their extreme life-force. He also learnt that a perfect Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi can sense emotions. Naruto thought,' Then that means that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me. That would explain the villagers treating me like crap. There is the question of who sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. The only people in the village who were good enough at sealing to do that were Jiraiya and his dad.' Naruto eyes immediately widened at the revelation he thought of,' That means that my father died while trying to seal the Kyuubi inside of me. I don't know whether I should hate him for respect him for doing his job as the Hokage, even if that meant essentially sacrificing his son.'

Naruto sat there, lamenting what could have been if his father had survived. He could have been a part of a happy family. Naruto shook his head and decided to think about it later.

Naruto also decided to read a book on the Uzumaki Clan to see what they specialized in. He learnt that they were famous for their large amount of Chakra and sealing capabilities. They even had their own village and were allied with the Senju and in turn, Konoha however; they were massacred by the other Elemental Nations who feared their power.

'Similar to what happed with Satsuki-Chan's clan.' thought Naruto while grimacing.

After reading the books a screen appeared in front of Naruto which read,**" Congratulations! You gained +2 INTELLIGENCE for finding out new information about yourself and your clan."**

Naruto tapped on the screen and left the Library. On the way home, he went to Ichiraku's Ramen and ordered his favourite ramen. He also bought a new carton of milk and went home.

**\- The End-**

**Naruto:**

**STATS:**

**STRENGTH: 20**

**INTELLIGENCE: 24**

**WISDOM: 21**

**DEXTERITY: 20**

**CONSTITUTION: 24**

**SPEED: 20**

**CP: 1,014,000**

**HP: 501,000**

**CP/S: 2500 **

**HP/S: 2500**


End file.
